kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk
The is the most common of Nobodies, and the second weakest (next to Creeper). Dusks can be thrown off guard with a Reversal reaction command. Dusks are usually teamed up with a Creeper or some other sort of Nobody. They are first seen in Twilight Town. Dusks can also be battled in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, seemingly as Dusk Survivalfor Roxas. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' It is difficult to read this creature's next move, so catch it off guard with a Reversal to stop its actions. A series of attacks and Reversals can also look cool in battle! Note: It lets its guard down when its attack is parried. This is also true for all Nobodies. Appearances * Twilight Town * Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden * Land of Dragons * Olympus Coliseum * Port Royal * The World That Never Was * Beast's Castle Anatomy Dusks are very strange Nobodies. Their bodies are grayish-white in color with the Nobody insignia on their forehead, and have a hood-like appendage with a zipper over their faces, which when unzipped reveal an ominous grin. Dusks are also able to move, and attack in a very unorthodox manner, they are sinuous and flexible, able to bend over backwards and move in defiance of gravity. Their arms narrow into sharp, dagger-like appendages in place of hands, which are bound with a black belt. Also, like all other Nobodies besides the Organization, they have no visible eyes. Strategy Dusks are fairly weak and require little strategy, but can be a bit troublesome in large groups at the beginning of the game, especially when paired with the Creeper Nobody. The Reversal reaction command can help as it stuns the Dusk and any surrounding Dusks and Creepers. However, although this stategy works well playing as Roxas (because of the shorter combos), when at high levels you can elimanate them with one combo. Reversal can also be used to avoid other Nobodies as they normally appear with others. Trivia *Dusks apparently have very proper speech mannerisms; their only spoken phrase is, "We have come for you, my liege." *Apparently, Dusks do acknowledge the higher ranked Nobodies (such as Roxas, to whom the above phrase is said to) as their masters. *Dusks are roughly the Nobody equivalent of a Neoshadow. *It is possible that stronger Nobodies can somehow be turned into Dusks, as Axel at one point says: "Sure, but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for..." to Roxas and makes a similar comment earlier when he argues with Xemnas and Xaldin regarding his order to destroy Roxas. *They are the first subspecies of either the Heartless or Nobodies to be specifically mentioned in dialogue. "The creature you see before you is known as a Dusk." *After Xemnas is killed at the end of Kingdom Hearts II, a massive swarm of Dusks appear before Sora and Riku, presumably to carry out one last order from their fallen master to kill the Keyblade wielders. Despite their great numbers, Sora and Riku are unharmed as the Dusks vanish without a trace. *Along with the Samurai, the Dusks are the only lesser Nobodies appearing in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *Dusks seem to have a mouth underneath their hoods that are similar to the mouths that some Heartless have. fr:Reflet Category:Nobodies